


weaknesses

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fanfiction, Fiction, Football, Juventus, M/M, OT3, OTP to OT3, all tumblrs fault, dybisco, morisco, random idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we all got our weaknesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sensiblekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensiblekitty/gifts).



> i got this idea and i've no idea how it turned out. but i dont really care if the writing is shit xd since probably no one will read it anyway. its a idea that came into my mind after i read a written one shot on tumblr by sensiblekitty. thx for that. xxxx

A lot of things Isco had imagined when he'd join Juventus. He had imagined Álvaro to be happy about it. Álvaro show him around. Help him to settle in. Yet, nothing of that ever happened. The contrary much to Isco's surprise, it wasn't Álvaro nor Sami who helped him. It was Paulo. While he had felt rejected by Álvaro, he wouldn't have thought, that it would be the young Argentinean striker helping him out with everything. They paired up in practice, went for lunch and dinner sometimes. Paulo showed him around in Torino. People had even started to give them a 'shipname', while others were complaining that there was more 'Dybisco' than 'Morisco'. Well, there were more pictures of him and Paulo together than him and Álvaro.

He remembered clearly how jealous he had been towards Paulo, while he still had been playing for Real Madrid. Álvaro often had been quite annoyed about Isco's apparent paranoia. But Paulo had had the chance to be close to Álvaro while he couldn't.

But it had changed of course Isco had noticed that. He wasn't dumb. Álvaro had started spending his time more with Simone than with any other teammate. It hadn't changed as Isco joined the team.

Isco had hoped differently but well, he couldn't change it and he was done running after Álvaro. He wasn't a goddamn puppy, even if it made it incredibly difficult to avoid Álvaro, when the tall striker looked at him with his puppy eyes.

Often enough he had tried to end things between them while he was still playing for Real Madrid but Álvaro had always had assured him, that they would be fine... the distance wouldn't matter. Torino wasn't that far away after all. They still would see each other.

Isco had still never been really sure what the striker really felt towards him. There had always been Maria. He had thought that maybe things between them would change, after he heard from their break-up. Vito and he had broken up long time ago and they just had stayed together for Junior's sake. But it was over between them. Álvaro had known.

To point out here probably would be the fact that he heard about the break-up between Álvaro and Maria from Nacho. Not from Álvaro himself. He knew, he had always known, that Álvaro wasn't a person that could stay alone a long time yet it had hurt him a lot, as he announced on Instagram that he had a new girlfriend - Just a couple of days before the international break. Both of them had ended up being called up and yes, it had been Isco, who had avoided the striker. Yet Álvaro had made it anyway, to get close to him.

They had talked. Isco had ended up forgiving him. They had a few couple of days together before they had to separate again and Isco felt like a fool, as he went once on Instagram just to check what was going on, only to see Álvaro liking one picture after the other of her. She was good-looking. Reminded him on Maria, he couldn't help that but... there was just something he couldn't like about her. No, it wasn't just the jealousy he was feeling because she could be together with Alvaro openly.

Isco didn't want to leave Real Madrid, but the club wanted him gone so he chose the one club he knew he'd be close to Álvaro again. He had thought he'd be happy here... But since his first day, Álvaro was rather cold to him than really welcoming. It confused Isco a lot and he wondered what he had done wrong. They had have a great season together for Real Madrid, so why did it seem like Álvaro didn't want him here at all? Was he afraid that Isco would tell anyone about them? Isco hadn't even met Alice yet, but he had met Anto. She was nice, beautiful and he could understand what Paulo saw in her.

So of course he was surprised, as Paulo came to practice one week later, looking sad. As Isco asked him what happened, he was surprised to hear that Anto had broken up with him.

"Did she say why?" Isco asked, regretting his question right afterwards, as Paulo looked rather pained now.

"I don't really want to talk about it", he replied walking away from Isco. Isco frowned confused. They had paired up for practice as always but it seemed like Paulo didn't want that today, because he walked over to Mario.

"What's up with Paulito?" Stefano asked; who had approached him without him really noticing - making him wince.

"Him and Anto seem to have problems", Isco replied. Not really sure if Paulo wanted the rest of the team to know... and even if, it wasn't on Isco to tell them about it. Stefano frowned confused.

"Girlfriend problems..." Stefano said. "Well, at least you guys didn't have a fight." Before Isco could really reply to that, Simone came over, throwing an arm around Stefano. "You guys should be warming up; else the coach will be upset and I can't really have him run more laps because of you two." Isco rolled his eyes and just waked away from them. He couldn't help the dislike he felt towards the Italian striker.

So while Paulo paired up with Mario (Mandzukic), he paired up with the other Mario in the team. He got along well with Lemina... still it felt weird not being close to Paulo. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened between Anto and Paulo.

He was more than glad, as practice ended because he hadn't been really able to focus. The coach sent him enough warning glances over. Well, it wouldn't surprise Isco much if he'd start form the bench in the next match. He started often from the bench anyway. Well, he hadn't fully adapted yet to the play style here in Italy. Or maybe it was just the fact that he was to often on the pitch with Simone and he couldn't stand that.

After he had taken a shower like the rest of his teammates, he wanted to talk to Paulo. Their lockers were next to each other. But Paulo had already left, making Isco feel miserable. When did he left? Had Isco taken that long in the shower? Had he done something wrong? He felt a gaze on him and turned around, just to see that Álvaro was looking at him, rather curious. He raised an eyebrow, questioningly. It made Álvaro look away.

Isco shook slightly his head and got dressed up. Fine, if both strikers wanted to act like Isco did something wrong. Fine - not it wasn't fine but what could Isco do? Álvaro didn't want to talk to him. Paulo didn't want to talk to him as well today.

Isco ended up being one of the last to leave. He had ended up talking with Leo and Claudio. Both of them invited him to come over tonight. He declined both offers. It was nice of them. But Isco was used to being alone. No big deal.

Back in his apartment, he called Vito. He needed to hear Junior's voice, needed to know that his son was fine. Junior was excited about his father calling as the later was. He rambled something Isco couldn't really catch but it wasn't important. It made Isco happy to hear that his son was happy. After he hung up, he felt even more miserable than before. Now he missed his son even more. Maybe it would've been the better idea to go back to Malaga instead of joining Juventus. He felt alone. Of course sometimes he had felt alone in Madrid as well but... there had always been Nacho, Dani, Sergio or any of the others in the team that had ended up spending time with him. He basically had never been alone much. Okay, since he had joined Juventus he had been alone more often but he hadn't expected it differently. Most of the guys had girlfriends, wives. Of course they would spend their free time with them and not with him but... he had hoped that at least Álvaro would take some more time for him. But it had ended up being Paulo.

And now? Now the Argentinean striker had brushed him off like it'd be Isco's fault that his girlfriend broke up with him. Was it his fault? No. Why would it be his? He hadn't felt attracted to Anto. Nor had he flirted with her.

Long time ago he had accepted the fact that he had fallen for Álvaro. He had also always been aware of the fact, that the striker never really accepted his feelings for him. They had been lovers, not boyfriends. Just an affair as Álvaro tended to say. It kind of, whatever really had been between them had ended most likely as Álvaro had left Madrid for Torino. Yet on international breaks they sometimes had gotten close again. Well, Álvaro knew exactly how weak Isco was for him. It still hurt him that Álvaro now was being like they would've never been really close. They had been like best friends... with benefits but well, now there was nothing.

He sighed frustrated about himself. Why could he just not move on? Well, how do you want to move on, when you were so stupid to join the same club? He asked himself. He stood up frowning, as the bell rang. Who could that be?  
He walked over to the door and was rather surprised after his behaviour during practice today, that it was Paulo standing in front of his door. "I am sorry for earlier", he said. "I want to make it up to you by inviting you out to dinner?"

How could Isco say no to him, when Paulo was looking at him with pleading eyes? He sighed defeated. He really had a weak spot for strikers. Not that he thought romantically about Paulo. Yes he was cute. Hot. But, Isco was too lost about Álvaro to really notice someone else that way."Okay... let me just grab my phone"; Isco said walking back to the living room. Paulo followed him inside.

"I didn't mean to be unfriendly to you today", Paulo said, as Isco turned around to look at him.

"It's fine really. You were upset. It happens. You just have a break up behind you", Isco said.

"Yeah but still, it wasn't fair towards you."

"It's fine really", Isco said. He really didn't expect Paulo to explain himself.

"She thinks I am into someone else. That's why she broke up with me", Paulo said, making Isco frown confused.

"How did she get that impression?"

"Does that matter?" Paulo replied. "I just... want to forget about it. And when I am with you I can forget about everything..." Paulo looked rather shocked that he spoke that, probably something he didn't really had wanted to voice out. Isco had a déjà-vu feeling... because Paulo's words resembled the words he had told Álvaro once.

"She didn't break up with you because of me did she?" Isco asked quietly.

Paulo averted his eyes from him. "I am not expecting anything from you, Isc." He said, looking back to him after a couple of minutes. "I know you're totally into Álvaro." Isco must've looked quite shocked at that. "I've seen the way you look at him sometimes..." Paulo added. "And we couldn't be together anyway... even if you would have any kind of feelings towards me as well because we're football players. Active football players and..." Isco had brought the distance to him behind himself and put his hand on top of his mouth. "You're rambling", Isco said taking his hand away. "I never thought you'd feel like that towards me", Isco confessed. "That's why I never thought about you that way." It hurt him, as Paulo looked sadly at him. Heartache sucks. "I am still coping with my feelings for Álvaro. Trying to get over him..." Isco continued. "I can't tell you if I could ever feel more for you now... I only know that I really like you. I like to be around you. You make me feel comfortable..."

"Isco, it's fine really you don't..."

"I don't want it to be awkward between us..."

"It won't be."

Isco looked unsure at him.

"Let's go out for dinner, okay? As friends"

"Okay."

And they did. It ended up being a nice evening for both of them. Paulo could forget about what had happened between him and Anto and Isco, Isco could forget about his feelings for Álvaro and about him missing Junior. It felt good being around Paulo. And maybe it was the fact that Paulo told him, he'd feel something for him... it made Isco kind of change the way he looked at the Argentinean striker.


	2. Chapter 2

Isco eyes flutter open slowly. He turned around groaning, as he saw that two green eyes were looking at him. "Stop starring, you creep", he said, making the other chuckle.

"I just love looking at you", his reply was to Isco's words. Isco sighed softly and turned back around to look at Paulo.

Few days had passed since Paulo kind of had confessed his feelings towards Isco. They had gone out a lot, and often it ended up with Paulo staying. Isco didn't mind at all. Don't get it wrong. Nothing happened between them besides cuddling. He slept way better, when he could cuddle with someone. And to all honesty...? Who'd push Paulo out of the bed?

"Still creepy", Isco said, clearing his throat afterwards. His voice sounded way too sleepy. Paulo lifted his hand up, just to put it on Isco's cheek. They ended up looking straight into each others eyes, while Paulo stroked softly over his beard. Isco couldn't help but wonder when he had started to look differently at Paulo. Not that he had thought he was unattractive. That'd be a lie. But still. He felt the urge to kiss him and it scared him. He couldn't involve himself with a striker again. They were all the same anyway.

Selfish idiots

And no, Paulo was not an exception. It didn't matter how loving and adorable he was towards Isco. Álvaro had been loving and adorable at the beginning too.

"I love your beard", that sentence threw Isco out of his thoughts and the desire to kiss Paulo was gone so fast it had come. Why on all earth did he say that? Isco averted his gaze, before he sat up on the bed. He had tensed up visibly and he winced, as he felt Paulo's Hand on his back. "Isco?" The striker sat up too and looked at him worried. "I am sorry if I said something wrong." Isco slid away from him to get out of bed. He stood up and turned around to look at Paulo. A frown had appeared on his face and he was looking rather sad now.

Differently than seconds ago --- where he had been smiling lovingly at Isco...

"We're going to be too late for practice", Isco said. "You should leave; else you won't be able to make it. After all you still have to pick up your things at home." He continued. He went over to take something out of his closet, trying to ignore looking over to Paulo. His sad eyes just made Isco want to go and hug him. But right now Isco needed distance. "I'm going to take a shower now. See you later..."

He walked over to the door to leave the bedroom as Paulo finally said something too. "See you later..." His voice sounded almost broken. Isco just nodded and headed over to his bathroom. He closed the door behind himself and waited. Few minutes later, he heard the front door slammed shut.

Paulo had left.

Isco felt miserable for making Paulo sad. He knew that by letting Paulo stay with him, he had raised hopes in him. He had even raised hopes in himself. He did feel something for Paulo! But he felt for Álvaro something as well. Still. He hated himself for it. But that one sentence Paulo just had said, it was the exact same sentence Álvaro had told him once in the almost exact same situation.

_"I love your beard"; Álvaro said, his big brown eyes looking at Isco happily."My beard...?" Isco asked amused. "Yes your beard"; Álvaro replied, laying his cheek on top of Isco's. He rubbed his cheek against his - making Isco shudder lightly. "I love this feeling", Álvaro added._

Isco shook his head. He shouldn't get lost in thoughts. He undressed and went into the shower. He couldn't really afford to come to late to practice. It was difficult enough for him to adapt to the Italian football. He didn't need Allegri to be mad at him for being to late.

Little time later, he was sitting in the locker room, waiting for Paulo. He really needed to apologize to him. His behaviour hadn't been really fair. Just as he already thought that Paulo wasn't going to show up, he entered the locker room, looking rushed. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Paulo came over to his place and started to undress. He was late and he had to hurry. Isco ended up starring at him. It wasn't even the first time he saw Paulo without a shirt why was he acting like that? He shook lightly his head and averted his eyes, as Paulo pulled on his shirt. He missed the cheeky grin that appeared on the strikers face. "Like what you see?" Paulo whispered in his ear, making Isco look up surprised. "I..." Paulo was smiling at him. Isco felt his cheeks warm up. Perfect. Now he was blushing? He cleared his throat. "I am sorry for earlier", he changed the topic.

"It's fine, Isc. No need to be sorry. I guess I said something that upset you", Paulo replied, putting on his shorts. "I do have to apologize. Just because you remembered me on something it's not fair towards you to behave like that. "  
"You want to make it up to me?" Paulo asked. Isco nodded. "Go out with me tonight."

"Okay..."

"Dinner. Just the two of us. I chose the restaurant." Paulo added. He sounded so determinate. So Isco didn't point out it wouldn't be anything new just the two of them going out for dinner, but it seemed like that Paulo already had a plan in his mind.

"Sounds good", Isco said.

"Guys", both of them turned around to see Simone and Álvaro in the door. "We're waiting for you. Hurry up." Álvaro just looked at them; Isco couldn't really read his expression. What was he thinking? "We're coming", Paulo said and grabbed Isco's arm to pull him with him. All of them together walked out to the training pitch.

During practice Isco could feel his gaze on him. He tried to ignore it.

Suddenly he decided not to act like Isco wasn't there? Of course... now where he had seen that Isco was close to an other. That was probably the point that was bugging him now.

After practice Allegri hold him up bit longer. Paulo told him, he'd pick him up later at his apartment. So basically until Allegri let him go, almost the whole team was gone. Isco had thought they were all gone but he got proven wrong as he came out of the shower just to see that Álvaro was still there. Where had he been? He was still in his training kit and sweaty so Isco guessed that he had been at the gym. He didn't say anything just went to his place to get dressed.

"Are you fucking him?" At that question Isco stopped in the middle of putting on his shirt. Was he serious?! Isco felt anger build up. "That's none of your business" Isco said, not looking over to him.   
"It's a simple question you can reply with yes or no." Álvaro said.

Isco looked over to him. Álvaro had undressed in the meantime and was just standing there with a towel around his hips. Isco gritted his teeth. No, he wouldn't get weak again. "It's a question I'd only answer a friend", Isco retorted stunning Álvaro obviously, because he looked at Isco quite shocked now.

"We aren't friends?" Álvaro asked quietly.

"You really ask that?" Isco replied. "After all those weeks I am already in Torino and you made it just today to talk to me about something else than football? So no, Álvaro. We're not friends." Isco turned around and packed his clothes into his bag. He couldn't stand to stay any longer in here. Not with Álvaro looking at him like that. It made his heart ache.

"That's not that easy" Álvaro said, making Isco take deep breath. "I wanted to ... talk to you. Be there for you. Show you around and help you settle in but..."  
"But what, Alvaro...? Did you think I'd run to your girlfriend and tell her about us?" Isco looked back at him, upset. "There's no us I could tell her about. There has never been an us. You made sure of that." Isco added and grabbed his bag. He needed to leave. Now. Before he started crying right in front of him...

"Don't say that!" Alvaro said, sounding upset now as well. "You know that I love you!"

Isco stopped in the middle of his way out. Did he just really say that or did he just imagine that? He turned around slowly just to see that Álvaro had sat down on the bench and was looking miserable. "You love me?" Isco asked confused. Álvaro looked up. His eyes meeting his. "I do." Álvaro confirmed. Isco had no idea what he should say ... how he should react? Weeks ago he had hoped for Álvaro to say that but now? Now he was unsure about what he was feeling himself. Standing here, talking with Álvaro gave him the feeling he was cheating on Paulo - which was an absolute ridiculous thought to the fact that they weren't even a couple! "You're not really good in showing it", Isco said, turned around and left.

Isco felt so confused. Upset. He really needed to calm down before he'd go out with Paulo. No, he couldn't call the 'date' off. It wouldn't be fair towards Paulo. It wasn't his fault that Morata suddenly realized that he was still in love with him. So many different thoughts went through his head. He wouldn't just say it to make Isco stay away from Paulo, would he? Isco couldn't... wouldn't ... let Álvaro so easily back into his heart...

It didn't matter the fact that his heart had fluttered at his words.

It didn't matter the fact that Isco was still in love with him.

The only fact that mattered was the realization that... Isco's heart definitely had a thing for the Argentinean striker as well. Why else would've he have felt like betraying him by just talking to Álvaro?


	3. Chapter 3

Isco starred at his reflection in the mirror. He had lost track of how often he had changed already. Why was he being so nervous about _having dinner_ with Paulo? It was nothing new. They had gone to eat dinner before. Yet somehow it felt different tonight for Isco. He had no clue why.

After he had arrived in his apartment he had taken his time to calm down. Álvaro's words had unsettled him. Why did he have to say that? Why now? Why today? After all those weeks Isco was already a part of the Juventus squad, Álvaro managed to talk to him today. Well, talk would be wrongly said. He had acted jealous. Like he would have any right! He didn't! Not after ignoring Isco for weeks, making him feel miserable by being clingy with Simone. Isco finally felt a glint of happiness because of Paulo. Paulo made him feel better, made him feel comfortable in his own skin. Why did Álvaro want to ruin that for him? Couldn't he just let him in peace? Wasn't he happy with Alice and Simone? Hadn't they been enough for him till now? It was like seeing him with Paulo had changed his mind.

Just as he thought of changing again, the bell rang and he cursed himself inwardly. He shouldn't be acting like he was going on a date with him but... _was it a date_? He turned around and left his bedroom to walk over to the front door. He opened it and a happy smiling Paulo stood in front of it. Isco couldn't help but smile, as he saw the purple rose in Paulo's hand. He took it, as Paulo offered it to him. "A rose?" Isco asked. He had to. The slight blush that crept on Paulo's cheeks was worth it. "I wanted it to be more official tonight", he replied after a couple of seconds.

"More official...?" Isco asked slightly confused.

"I am taking you out on a date Alarcon", Paulo said. "I thought that was obvious." Now it was Isco's turn to blush. "It was..." He replied quietly.

"Let's go then", Paulo said clapping in his hands excited.

"Let me just grab my jacket and put the rose in a vase." Isco turned around and walked into his kitchen to find something, he could put the rose in. He filled it with water and put the rose inside. Where to put it now? He put the vase on the kitchen table and walked out of the kitchen. On the way out, he grabbed his jacket and his phone.

"Let's go", he said, after he arrived back at the door, where Paulo was waiting patiently.

In the car, on the way wherever Paulo was bringing him, Isco kept silent and starred out of the window. He felt excited about going on a date with the striker, yet he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to Álvaro. He had looked so _vulnerable._

"You okay, Isc?" Paulo's voice threw him out of his thoughts. Isco looked over and met shortly his eyes, before he averted them to look back on the road.

"Yeah... I'm okay", Isco replied - not believing himself. No surprise Paulo raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Did something happen in between the time we saw each other last?" He asked. Isco sighed softly and lowered his gaze. "Álvaro asked if we'd be fucking."

"Subtle..." Paulo remarked. "What did you tell him?"

"It's none of his business."

Paulo nodded lightly. "So you are feeling bad because you made him think we are?" Even if Paulo tried to hide it, Isco could hear the slight fear in his voice.

"No", Isco admitted. "That's not it." Paulo looked rather relieved after Isco's words. "I don't want to hurt you, Pau." Isco continued. "You did manage to find a free place in my heart but ..."

"...but you're still in love with him."

"Him and I..."

"You two have a past, Isc. I would've been worried if you could've forgotten about him easily", Paulo interrupted him. "I knew from the beginning... that it wouldn't be easy to win your heart. But I am not giving up yet."

"You're not?"

"No."

"Why?"

"'Cause there's hope..." Paulo looked over to him - A beautiful smile on his lips and a glint in his green eyes. "After all you agreed to go on a date with me."


	4. Chapter 4

****Isco felt so dumb. What had he expected? That his life could turn out good for once? Had he really been so oblivious? From Madrid on he had seen that there was more between Álvaro and Paulo but back in Torino he had just forgotten about it. Forgotten about how often he had been jealous on Paulo. He had become friends with the Argentinean striker. Had gone out with him... had gone out with him on a date.

A date that definitely hadn't gone the way Isco had thought.

The restaurant Paulo had brought him had been quite beautiful. They had enjoyed each others company. Talking about different things, Isco had started to get to know Paulo even better. And then...? Then they had noticed, they weren't the only one having date-night. Álvaro had shown up at their table with Alice. She hadn't looked really happy about the fact that he had wanted to talk to them. Actually she had looked quite annoyed. Isco had been quite glad as they left to their table. He wouldn't have been able to spend all evening with them both on the same table. Yet later Álvaro had shown up again at their table, while Alice had probably gone to the toilet or something. Not that Isco cared. Álvaro and Paulo had ended up arguing... because Paulo had told him to leave them alone. Isco just had sat there, not really knowing what he was supposed to do. Both of them had gotten quite angry and well, in such a state sometimes words slipped out you didn't really want to say. Isco had felt like in a wrong movie, as Álvaro had asked Paulo if he had told me, about their night together.

Álvaro and Paulo...had spent a night together?

In that moment Isco had realized how stupid he had been. He had cursed them both and had left. Fucking selfish strikers who only cared about themselves... Paulo had tried to explain it. Explain what? That Paulo had slept with his boyfriend back then? Not really something Isco couldn't really cope with that. And Álvaro...? What had he expected how Isco would react to that? Well, he had only realized what he had said, after Isco had intervened in his argument with Paulo.

And now...?   
Now Isco was in his apartment, wondering why his life was so messed up. He had thought that maybe there would be hope for him and Álvaro if he joined Juve. Joining Juve had ended up not being the best idea Isco had had. Álvaro had ignored him most of the time. Isco had felt lonely and there has been Paulo.

Paulo, who had welcomed him and had made it easier for Isco to settle in

Paulo, who had slept with Álvaro, as him and Isco were still dating. Well, after Álvaro had left Madrid it had been difficult between them anyway. It shouldn't surprise Isco much that Álvaro had found comfort in the arms of another but... Paulo? He felt betrayed by him as well. Paulo knew about him and Álvaro. Knew that Isco felt heart broken by the fact that Álvaro preferred Simone over him and still, he hadn't been honest. Not totally honest.

As the bell rang, Isco sighed frustrated. It only could be Álvaro or Paulo and Isco didn't want to see any of them. Still he got up and went to the door. He didn't know for whom of them both he hoped more. Isco opened the door and looked at the striker in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Isco almost snapped at him.

"I'm sorry I ..."

"Sorry for what, Álvi?" Isco didn't let him finish. "For ruining my date tonight or for breaking my heart all over again...?"

"I never meant to break your heart", Alvaro replied quietly. His voice trembling and Isco could see that he was close to tears. "I know that I can't say anything that makes it better that I slept with Paulo but... hear me out please." Isco didn't know what he should do. There was one part of him that rather wanted to close the door in front of his face but the other part of him wanted to hear, what Álvaro had to say. The part that still was in love with this idiot won at the end so Isco stepped aside. "Come in..." He closed the door and walked in the living room. Álvaro followed him. Isco waited until he sat down before he chose a place further away from him.

"We weren't a couple that night anymore, Isc." He started, making Isco snort.

"So we argued, broke up on the phone and that made it okay for you to go and fuck Paulo?!" Isco almost shouted back at him.

"I didn't say that." Álvaro replied quietly. "I didn't mean to sleep with him. It just happened. A few too many drinks and..."

"You're only making it worse..." Isco interrupted him. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend rather than me?!"

"I am here because I need you to forgive me."

Now Isco was stunned. "Why..."

"Because I still love you and I want to be with you again."

"You only want that because there's Paulo..."  
"No!" ´Álvaro interrupted. "I never stopped loving you... I ..." It was too much for Isco so he looked away. "If you'd love me... you wouldn't have started a relationship months after you broke up with Maria but would've come to me."

He noticed too late that Álvaro had brought the distance between them behind himself. He winced surprised as two arms wrapped around him. "Isc..." Isco looked up to meet Álvaro's eyes. Not the best idea. Really not. This guy was definitely too much for Isco's health. His heart was beating so fast and loud that he thought that Álvaro could hear it as well. "Tell me... you don't feel anything for me... tell me you're over me and I leave ... and will let you and Paulo in peace."

Isco starred at him. How was he supposed to tell him that? "I am not going to be your number two, Álvaro." Isco said instead of telling him to leave. Slowly he put his arms around Álvaro and rested his head on his chest. Álvaro's heart was beating quite fast as well. "You're not going to... you're my number one..."

Isco rolled his eyes. "Not as long as you're dating her."

"If you give us an other chance I will break up with her I promise." Isco closed his eyes shortly, as Álvaro stroked softly over his back. "I love you, Álvaro", Isco admitted. "But..."

"But you're into Paulo as well."

Isco looked up to him. "I wish I could say otherwise but... he was there while you weren't... and if I forgive you. I have to forgive him as well... and I am not ready for that."

Álvaro smiled pained at him. "I understand..." Álvaro said eventually. "But please... don't send me away tonight... I promise I won't try anything... I just... want to fall asleep next to you."

"Okay."


End file.
